Dollhouse's New Active, Harmony
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: "She contains the same thing Echo has. She may be able to become her own person." Topher walks to the window and sees Harmony walking below him. "She is evolving very quickly just like Echo." Harmony's handler plops down on the couch. "You are so in love Topher." Topher giggles loud, and blushes. "No I'm not... Not with an active, James."


**Set in season 2.**

Topher and Harmony's handler, James, circled around Harmony as she squirmed in the chair. The blue light faded as the chair raised slowly upward. "Come on Harmony... come on..." Topher said to himself eagerly. James just stared, ready for anything. A smile crossed Harmony's face.

"Did I fall asleep?" Topher clenched his fists, and shut his eyes just frustrated. "For a little while."

"Shall I go now?" Topher then put on a very realistic smile. "If you like." Harmony got up from the chair, and walked out of the door.

"What was supposed to happen?" James asked while making sure Harmony was good. Topher grabbed a bag of chips, and picked at them. "Well, to make this in a way YOU could understand, Harmony just so happens to contain the same thing Echo does in the memory compartment of the brain. It baffles me that Harmony hasn't been glitching like Echo does." Topher threw the bag of chips in the trash can and just stared into space, thinking. "Well she's a new active. Maybe it's different with Harmony than Echo."

Harmony walked around the Dollhouse smiling and found herself in Dr. Sander's office.

"Hello Harmony." Dr. Sanders glared at Harmony, scanning her for wounds or something else.

"Hello." Dr. Sanders realized nothing was wrong with her. "Is there something wrong Harmony?" Harmony shook her head, no. Harmony touched Dr. Sanders' face.

"What happened?" Dr. Sanders smiled and slowly put Harmony's hand down. "Would you like to swim now?" Harmony nodded and walked out of the door, loosely. She noticed Topher upstairs, looking lonely. Harmony walked upstairs to Topher. Topher had his back facing the door, so he didn't notice Harmony walking in. She touched his arm gently. Topher jumped and turned behind him, startled. She smiled and said, "You are sad up here by yourself." Harmony still held onto his arm. Topher looked relieved. "It's starting! I think..." He said throwing his hands in the air. "Would you like a treatment?" Harmony nodded not knowing what she was getting herself into.

* * *

The chair once again slowly raised upward. Harmony didn't awake with a smile this time. "Finally it's time." She said in a British accent. Topher glared at James who came in the room while Harmony was being imprinted. "James meet Annie. She is a master of judo, karate, and she's a culinary genius. I also threw in a British accent to spice things up a bit. She's pretty much a fighting machine but she uses it when she has to. She's not to bad with a gun either." James just showed her to her clothes. "Lets get you out of those pajamas, Annie." As they were walking out he door, Topher yelled, "She is also fluent in six different languages!"

Harmony got in the car wearing very professional, but still made her stand out, clothes. She hopped onto her seat while James shut the door. "Thank you..." James stared at her for a second and then understood the pause after her sentence. "James." He smiled and opened the passenger seat in the front for himself.

* * *

James looked back at Annie and asked, "So what's your life story Annie?" Annie smirked a little. "Well, my father was a very excellent fighter so at a young age my dad trained me to be a fighter. I didn't really want to be a professional fighter, so I became an interpreter for many different languages. It was really good pay but It wasn't for me either so I flew to America and joined the law enforcement career." James smiled. "As long as you do what you enjoy, and get paid for doing it, I guess you're settled." Annie laughed. "Do you know how many times A gun has been pulled on me?" James had an understanding look and span back around, staring out his window.

When they stopped, Annie hopped out of the car and put on her aviators. Her straight hair blew to her right from the wind. She reached in her pocket and grabbed a piece of gum and plopped it into her mouth. "Wintergreen." She whispered. Annie then walked towards the yellow caution tape. Th officer standing in front of the tape checked out Annie and then stopped her when she tried to pass. She sighed and pulled out her badge. He let her in and James.

"So what's the deal?" Annie asked while crouching down at the dead body. The other detective looked over at Annie with an almost disgusted face. "And you are?" Annie grunted a little and stood up to face James. "Why doesn't anybody know me? Am I not supposed to be here or something?" James put his hand on her shoulder, and nodded. "Excuse me, sir. This is detective McHenry. She is here to help." The other detective looked insulted.

"What's wrong with your face? Looks worse than this guy." She pointed at the corpse. The other detective stood up and stomped away from the scene. Annie shrugged and crouched back down. "I work better alone anyways." James laughed and crouched down with her.

"Okay so the good thing is, our guy was really sloppy with this kill." She then examined the body a little more. She picked up a card that said, 'Rossum', on it. "Looks like our victim worked at a place called Rossum." James snatched the card from Annie to see for himself. James put it in his pocket and began to speak. "Can you tell where he is or where he is going?" Annie looked around some more. "Maybe we should learn about the victim, and see if he has any enemies or partners."

**Please tell me what you think of this new story because I'm not really sure about it... :L.**


End file.
